In order to achieve the purpose of positioning a moving object in an indoor space, there are many indoor positioning technologies, such as, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Infrared, Ultra Wideband, RFID, ZigBee, and Ultrasound. The indoor positioning technology refers to using a positioning system to obtain location information (such as geographical coordinates) of an indoor moving target through a specific positioning technology.